Jingle Bells
by rhymeswithblue
Summary: JONAS. "We're stuck in an elevator with two-thirds of JONAS. I think we are living every fangirl's fantasies, right now. If I had my phone, I would tweet about it." Joe/Stella, Nick/Macy.


Jingle Bells  
a Christmas Joella/Nacy oneshot.  
for you.

note: So this idea just popped up out of nowhere the other day. My writing style was inconsistent and yeah, they're probably really OOC. But I hope you like it anyway :)  
I was actually in an elevator with Chelsea Staub in Vegas, once. True story. At least I think it was her. I was kinda too chicken to ask.  
Oh, and Stella and Macy have never met JONAS in this story. Okay, enjoy.

* * *

"Bye, Mom," Stella shouted as she and her best friend hurried out the hotel room, "Macy and I are going to the JONAS concert now."

"Okay honey, ha—" The response from her mother was promptly cut short by the door slamming shut. Macy squealed (precisely the 38th time today), grabbed Stella's hand, and yanked her towards the elevators.

"This is so _exciting!_" Macy shrieked, repeated jabbing the button as if that would bring the elevator up faster. "I can't believe we're actually going to a JONAS concert! In Las Vegas! Did you know that they're staying here, in this very hotel? OOH! Maybe we'll bump into them!"

Stella rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes. And maybe you'll break the elevator if you don't stop hitting the button."

Macy stopped her assault on the down arrow button and smiled sheepishly. A whole herd of people must have boarded this elevator because it's been stopping at nearly every floor ever since it left the lobby. 9. 10. 11. Why did they have to stay on the 23rd level again?

"Why are you so anxious, Macy?" Stella asked, noting how Macy hasn't stopped shaking. "We've been to their concerts before."

"Yeeeah," Macy replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "but that was New Jersey and this is Vegas. They'll also be singing some new songs from their new album! Besides, we got seats which are strategically in the best place to be close to the stage, yet also close to the door so we can be front of the line for the meet and greet. _And _this will be our fifth meet and greet, so maybe they'll remember me."

Stella raised her eyebrows.

"And you too, of course, Stell."

17. 18. 21. 23.

"YES, the elevator is HERE," Macy said dramatically, like they've been waiting for hours if not 45 seconds.

With a soft _ding! _the elevator doors opened. One last passenger got off and Macy and Stella quickly got in. The door closed, Macy punched the lobby button, and the squealing began again.

"Seriously, Macy," Stella groaned. This is what she likes to call the pre-JONAS-concert-fanatic-seizures. It's ugly every time. "The concert isn't even for another hour and a half. Save some adrenaline, won't you?"

Macy gave her a mean look, but shut up nonetheless.

Stella noticed that the '4' in '14' was completely faded and the buttons seemed to proceed in a fail consecutive order: '…11, 12, 13, 1, 15,…" It bothered her very much, actually. The elevator stopped at the 17th floor and two guys got on. They saw that the lobby button was already pressed, so they went to stand on the other side. Macy stopped shaking. Completely oblivious, Stella rummaged through her purse, trying to find a sharpie so she could fix that missing '4'.

"_OHMYGAAWWIIEEEGH__!_" (That was a mix of "oh my god" and god knows what.)

Stella flinched at the screech, as did the two other passengers. "Macy!" she yelled. "I thought we agreed on no more squealing!" Turning around to face Macy, she found her staring at the two other guys who just got on the elevator as if they were Joe and Nick Lucas…

…and what do you know?

"Oh," she breathed out.

Both were wearing the typical JONAS attire: black jackets, white v-neck, skinny jeans, awesome shoes. Joe was wearing his glasses and Nick was carrying a guitar case. They were also holding their ears after Macy's little outburst.

"Hi." Stella waved, after it became apparent that Macy had now entered the I-am-face-to-face-with-a-Jonas-shock.

"Hello!" Joe half-shouted back. "Oh, am I too loud? I can't really hear anything out of my left ear right now!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Nick asked.

Stifling a giggle, Stella turned to Macy, who was still frozen in her place. "Macy? Macy. _MACY._" She snapped her fingers in front of her best friend's face. Nothing.

"Can you do me a favor?" Stella said to Nick, pushing Macy in his direction. "Hug her."

"Uh...sure," He wrapped his arms around Macy who remained frozen for a few more seconds.

Then she blinked. And blinked again. And then, "_OHMYGAAWWIIIEEEGH__!"_

The second shriek was much louder than the first. Nick winced and clutched the ear that was unfortunately very near her mouth. Stella shrank away. Joe leaped back behind Stella.

"IT'S JONAS. HERE. IN THE FLESH. AAH. THIS IS THE MOST EXCITING DAY OF MY LIFE," Macy exclaimed, jumping up to hug Nick again, then bouncing over to tackle Joe as well.

"Okay, Macy, give the guy some air," Stella said, peeling Macy off Joe.

He smirked. "What, you want a hug too?"

Stella's heart started beating rapidly at this. Joe Lucas was holding his arms open to give her a hug? So maybe her JONAS-fanatic behavior got a little delayed, but here it was now, threatening to betray her calm composure. This is the most exciting day of her life. She was this close to squealing like Macy.

"Well, if you insist," Stella replied curtly, her voice several octaves higher than usual. She skipped over into Joe's arms and pretty much melted.

"PICTURE. Stella, take a picture of me with Nick and Joe!" Macy searched through her purse, then her pants pockets. "Oh no, I left my phone and camera in the hotel room. Can we use your phone?"

Reluctantly, Stella stepped away from Joe and retrieved her phone. She set it to camera mode while Macy wrapped an arm around each Lucas and smiled wide for the picture. "One, two, three," Stella counted, "and…oh shoot, my phone died."

"Really?" Macy asked, terribly forlorn. "But we're in an elevator with Nick and Joe Lucas! How can we not document this?"

"You can use my phone," Joe offered, handing over his fancy iPhone, "I could send the picture to you."

"Aw, isn't he the sweetest?" Macy cooed.

Nick mumbled something that sounded like, "I think he's only doing this to get her number."

Stella snapped the picture with Joe's phone, much to Macy's squealing delight, and Joe opened up a message so he could send it to them. Macy quickly blurted out her number, but Stella gave hers too. You know, just in case.

"Uh, guys, I don't think the elevator is moving," Nick pointed out. The screen showed 6 and it wasn't changing.

_No way._ Stella watched Nick push the red button with the picture of a phone on it, listened to him tell the worker how the elevator was stuck, heard the woman's voice through the speaker say they were going to get help right away, and Stella just couldn't believe it. What are the chances that two girls, who only moments before were joking about running into JONAS in the hotel and were joking about the elevator breaking, would actually be stuck in an elevator with JONAS?

"This is not so cool," Joe said. "The concert is soon and it can't exactly start if Kevin is the only one there."

"Where is Kevin anyway?" Stella asked, counting only two Lucas's.

"Backstage warming up, stretching, doing pre-show rituals," Joe answered, "He's where we are supposed to be. If only Nicholas here hadn't forgotten his guitar—"

"Yeah, yeah, blame me," Nick retorted.

Joe went to call his manager to alert him about this little mishap. Macy and Stella sighed and sat down, leaning against the elevator wall.

"You two seem pretty calm for being trapped in an elevator," Nick said, sitting down beside Macy.

"We're stuck in an elevator with two-thirds of JONAS," Macy stated. "I think we're living every fangirl's dream. If I had my phone, I would tweet about it."

Nick laughed at this. Stella quickly covered Macy's mouth before she could squeal for making Nick Lucas laugh.

"But I have my phone. I'll tweet it." Nick pulled out his phone and read aloud as he typed, "Stuck in an elevator with (at sign) JoeLucas and…um, I just realized I don't know your names."

"I'M MACY," Macy exclaimed ecstatically with a :D face.

Kindly shoving Macy's head out of the way, Stella leaned forward and smiled, "Hi, I'm Stella."

"Cool."

Macy started hyperventilating at the sight of Nick Lucas putting her name on a twitter post. Stella kept her breathing even, when she was mentally doing cartwheels. They were totally going to blog about this when they got home.

"That's just great, we probably won't get out of here in time for the concert," Joe said, sitting down on Stella's other side. "I told Kevin to play a really long intro guitar solo. And is she okay?" he asked, pointing at Macy, who hadn't stopped the quick breathing.

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine," Stella waved it off. "She gets like this at every JONAS concert. I'm surprised she hasn't fainted yet."

"So this isn't your first concert?"

"No, this will be our fifth. Macy here is an avid, self-proclaimed, number 1 fan. She's president of your fan club, runs a popular fan site and blog, and memorizes everything about you, from your song lyrics to your favorite ice cream flavors to the brand of pants you wear. She probably knows more about you than you know about yourself."

"That's pretty deep," Nick remarked. He got out his guitar and started strumming. "She knows more about you than you know about yourself. That could be a song."

They were witnessing a real JONAS songwriting session.

Holy.

"And…she fainted. I spoke too soon." Stella pushed the Macy's head off her shoulder to balance against the wall behind them, but Macy's head only rolled over to rest on Nick's shoulder instead. He gave the over-enthusiastic, over-obsessive, and now unconscious fangirl a look, shrugged, then went back strumming.

"Did you tell them that two Jonas's were inside the stuck elevator?" Stella asked, turning to Joe. "Because I'm sure that would get the elevator fixed fifty times faster than if the elevator only had normal people inside."

Joe laughed. "Being famous does come with its advantages."

"Yes, like getting expedient elevator repair service."

"Aren't you glad you got stuck in an elevator with us of all people?"

"Of course. But just because that means I can get out of this elevator more quickly. Not because I love JONAS (or you) or anything."

Joe smiled, watching Stella try to feign indifference when she was smiling so wide it was going to fall off her face.

* * *

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to—_

"Shut. Up." Stella put her hands up to her ears, but the annoying elevator holiday music on repeat seeped right through her fingers and into her brain.

"Nick, play louder," Joe said.

But despite the chords coming from Nick's guitar, the soft Christmas tune could still be heard in the background. The song has been jingling all the way ever since Stella, Joe, and Nick ran out of things to talk about, five minutes ago. Macy was still out cold, which was why the conversation stayed at a minimum.

The song ended, finally. And then began again. Stella groaned and leaned over, collapsing onto Joe. Yep, she could feel a headache coming on; did she have any aspirin in her purse? But when she heard Joe chuckle and felt him wrap an arm around her, all signs of the headache was gone.

* * *

Macy's eyes fluttered open to six circular lights of the elevator ceiling, an extremely annoying cover of "Jingle Bells" playing in the background, and an amused Nick Jonas smiling down at her.

"You're finally awake."

She nodded, still in a daze. She's never been this close to a Lucas before. She kinda really wants to kiss him right now.

"You're not going to scream again, are you?"

She shook her head and gave an apologetic smile.

"Good, because this ear is still ringing from last time."

When she heard laughter from the other side of the elevator, she turned to see Stella and Joe huddled together playing some two-player game on his phone. Joe won, Stella punched his arm, called him a cheater, and then challenged him to a rematch.

"How long was I out for?" Macy asked, facing Nick again.

"Just a few minutes. The repairmen haven't even arrived yet," he replied.

"Huh." She glanced over at her best friend hitting (literally) it off with an international superstar.

Well, Stella sure works fast.

* * *

"They won't be able to fix the elevator until at least another half an hour," Joe announced after getting a text from their manager. "So if we can run to the stage in 0.2 seconds, we could potentially make it to the concert on time."

"Another 30 minutes to kill." Nick took off his jacket, stretched, and laid down on the carpet floor. "What should we do?"

_Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh…_

"Please keep talking," Stella begged, "I swear the music is getting louder."

"No it's not, Stella," Joe said. He was only starting to think she was minutely crazy.

"Am I the only one annoyed by that stupid song?"

"No, we're all annoyed. You're the only one freaking out." He took his earphones out of his pocket, plugged it into his iPhone, and offered them to her.

"Thank you." She smiled before putting one earphone in her ear then gave the other one back to Joe. Because sharing earphones is so in right now.

Meanwhile, Macy shook her head. "This is so sad. I have the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of having two Lucas brothers in the same tiny space and I've run out of questions. I am such a failure."

"That's because you already know everything there is to know about us. Even things we don't know about ourselves. Even things I'd rather you not know about us," Nick said. "Tell me about you."

"Me?" Macy asked. Nick wanted to know about _her_? Really?

He simply nodded and patted the spot beside him on the floor. With a tornado of butterflies in her stomach, she lay down next to him and willed herself not to faint. Or scream. And as she told all about her hobbies and sports and family and friends, Nick remained enraptured as if her life was the most fascinating thing. Reason #186739 why Nick Lucas is amazing? _He listens._

* * *

"_Critical_."

"Yep."

"_Give Love a Try_."

"Correct."

"_Live to Party_."

"Wow, that was fast."

"_Hey You_?"

"Nope."

"Oh, just kidding, it's _Feelin' Alive._"

"Uh-huh. Okay, guess this one."

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that, Stella? Don't you like _Jingle Bells_?"

"Not funny, Joseph."

* * *

Macy laughed and elbowed her best friend. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not!" Stella argued, bringing her knees up and burying her face in them. "Macy, you answer first."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Well obviously Nick is my favorite, duh."

Joe laughed and elbowed his little brother. "Now you're blushing."

"Your turn," Macy sang to Stella.

"Frankie," the blonde muttered, "Frankie is my favorite."

"That's what everyone says when they're too embarrassed to admit their real favorite," Macy said, receiving a glare.

"Fine. I love all of them equally."

"And that's the oldest lie in the book," Macy shook her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" Stella shrank back further, ignoring the smug look on a certain Lucas's face because he knows her answer, he knew it all along.

"Maybe," Stella continued, "maybe I just don't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me say it out loud. I think he's vain enough as he is."

* * *

They got the elevator to move down to the lobby, but the door still refuses to open.

Nick was lying down again, humming to himself, with his head resting on Macy's lap. Macy stared down at him, trying to memorize everything so she can forever remember that one time when she and Stella got stuck in the elevator with Nick and Joe. She reaches over and gently brushes one of his curls with her finger. The repairmen's voices can be heard outside the door and she doesn't dare to breathe because she knows this moment is going to end any second now. Soon the boys will be on stage and she'll be just another fan and this elevator interlude will be nothing more than a memory. But for now, she'll hold onto him. And when he looks up and their eyes meet, she can pretend, just for a second, that he is more than the famous rockstar she's been in love with since forever. She can pretend he's _hers._

"They're so cute," Stella whispers to Joe, pointing to Macy and Nick. She couldn't help it; she began picturing Macy and Nick together, going on dates, kissing in the rain, on the red carpet together…Maybe it was mindless dreaming, but they're _here _aren't they? She wanted to ask Joe if they've ever dated fans before, if they would consider it, if happy endings existed in Hollywood for real too. But then the doors opened and reality rushed in with the air. Joe and Nick stood up, Stella and Macy did too, and all four of them felt a little sad that it's over.

They all ran towards the theater where the concert started three minutes ago. Stella dug out the tickets and rushed after Macy to the entrance. The stage manager appeared and ushered Joe and Nick towards the back. It's sad because they didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

But suddenly, Joe hurried over and said, "Come on," and pulled them towards the back entrance where Nick was already waiting.

The security guard eyed Macy and Stella; they shrugged back. They're not really sure why they're here, either. Then Joe grabbed Stella's hand, Nick grabbed Macy's, both said, "She's with me," and that's how Stella and Macy found themselves backstage to a JONAS concert in Las Vegas. And after the two encores, when JONAS came backstage, Macy was the first one Nick hugged and Stella was the first one Joe hugged. That definitely gave them bragging rights.

* * *

No, they didn't start dating and then fall in love and then get married and all that. No, after that night, JONAS went to the next city in their tour and Stella and Macy returned to New Jersey with their family. The elevator incident gave the two girls their five minutes of fame, but before long, they were simply two ordinary fans again. A year later, they attended another JONAS concert, followed by a meet and greet; Nick and Joe almost didn't recognize them if Stella hadn't said, "Joseph."

But they weren't entirely forgotten. "She probably knows you better than you know yourself" eventually made it into a song. Maybe know one else knows, maybe their names weren't in the lyric booklet, not even in fine print, but they know. It's their song. And on Christmas eve, years later, when it was almost midnight, Stella received a call from an unknown number.

It was Joe.

Singing "Jingle Bells."


End file.
